


What is home to you?

by Tia_Maria



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: "Enjoy your vacation, After a while Dr. Flug takes the opportunity to relax a little, Amen!, Aphrodisiacs, Aquatic edible animals, As in - he won't survive if he's alone, Black Hat slightly powerless, Black Hat speak snakes' language, But he's company dependent, Dr. Flug has survival skills, Dr. Flug's uncovered face, Drama, Flug is not allowed to remember things Black Hat doesn't want him to remember, Handcraft Tools, Hot and deep feelings, I hope you guys like it at least a little., I wrote this and then I stopped - now it resurrected, I'll go down with this ship, Inhabited Island, Innuendo, Irrational actions, M/M, Magic, Music, PG-18, Paradise Island, Partial Mind Control, REPTILES, Rain, Salty Water, Snakes, Supernatural or Sci-fi?, The island is addicting Black Hat into a mindless state of calm and allrightness, Things don't work very well, Yep - I also get shivers, aircraft crash, beach, dance, doctor.", fight, flirt, lots of discussion, make out, swimming in the ocean, the chapters are short, they are in TROUBLE, tropical fruits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tia_Maria/pseuds/Tia_Maria
Summary: A flight interrupted by an unexpected attack, made them fall in a peculiar island.They got separated.Black Hat could feel, in his dark rough skin, that something really wrong was happening with that place. His powers were... asleep. Numb, somehow.He looked at his employee trying to make fire with some natural resources and felt - for the first time in centuries - really helpless.





	1. The part where they fall.

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying new ways of writing when I began this story in early 2018.  
> It may not please you all, but I hope you can enjoy it at least a little anyway.

 

 

Black Hat blames it on the pilot, Dr. Flug. But, really, the boss was the only one teasing the heroes that chased and attacked them - as the younger man indeed replied, screaming the words, in his panicked state, trying to turn the airplane so they could avert any future attack and hide in the heavy clouds coming from the east.

 

The fall was unexpected.

The scientist couldn’t recall what happened while the aircraft shattered piece by piece - Demencia screaming in his ear and Black Hat--

 

Flug remembered looking at his boss in dread and despair, hands going numb on the controls. The villain, slightly worried, shouted for him to do something but there was nothing he could do.

 

Some time after hitting the ground, the doctor slowly opened his eyes - waking up he realized he was lying under a palm tree, with sunlight burning his face through some rips on his paperbag.

Raising a hand up to cover the rays of light, and to get away from the harm feeling in his cheeks, he got up slowly and looked around for someone or for hints of what happened after the falling.

 

Black Hat was there, sitting right beside him, staring at the open sea and waves of the ocean like it was a puzzle.

 

“We got split.” He explained without looking at his employee.

 

Dr. Flug sit and kept looking at his boss, waiting for some more information.

 

“This place is not a normal one.” The eldritch replied after some time, a little uneasy with the following information he provided by saying “Something is… restricting... most of my powers.” Then he paused and looked at his taloned hands, frowning.

 

The pilot nodded, but tried to not show compassion. He knew his boss wouldn’t like to be stared in pity.

 

The airplane - a similar but larger version of a Mooney M20s - was crushed in pieces beyond repair. By the scientist technical perspective it looked easier to start another one, but… there were probably not enough materials lying around in that island.

 

“Can you tell where we are?” asked his boss, flexing his fingers while staring that them.

 

There were mountains, as Flug could see up above, and there were pebbles in the sand and near some threes. There were no birds in the sky, which picked the scientist curiosity. The sky was blue and the clouds indicated a warm day with fresh winds coming from the south.

 

“Maybe Galapagos,” The employee replied, unsure. “... Maybe somewhere near Ecuador…?”

 

Black Hat growled, unsatisfied with that answer. The scientist flinched in fear but couldn’t do more than shrug a little. After all, they flew for almost twenty minutes inside an opaque cloud to mislead the heroes. He couldn’t be sure.

 

Without another word, Black Hat got up and cleaned the sand out of his clothes. Staring inside of the preserved nature of that island, Black Hat proclaimed they should explore and set a solution to this infelicity.

 

As always, since his first day at the demon’s mercy, the scientist switched his mode - as if in instinct - to follow said creature's orders.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

  
"Demencia and 505 will probably survive better than us." Flug said taking some breath between the climbing they were doing rough-handed. "There's enough fruits, insects and sunlight for them. So, they will be fine."  
  
"I'm not concerned about their well being, doctor." The eldritch sighed and carefully placed his taloned fingers in a rock above his head, also climbing. "I'm much more troubled about _my_ well being, specifically." He said continuing the process up the rock wall. "I've yet to see a hot-blooded animal to satiate my hunger, and a bottle of fine wine."  
  
Laughing, the doctor reached the near end and climbed full body into a big opening between two large rocks. It was similar to an entrance from a cavern, with a small distance from the ground, so, if there were an emergency, they could jump without getting hurt.

 

When Flug finished cleaning some dirt from his clothes, he reached a hand to help his boss get inside it as well.  
  
The eldritch took the human's hand and accepted the help. It was an - one and only - emergency kind of situation. When they leave that bloody island and Black Hat could finally use his powers again, the first thing he planned to do was erase his doctor's memories - and since Flug was aware of it and could do nothing, he just kept going with the surviving plan.  
  
"This looked like a good enough place from the beach, we are not too far from there either. And seemed like it is uninhabited, so we could stay here for the night.” The scientist said taking some breath from the exercise of climbing, “It's south, so..." The pilot looked at the sky studying the wind and cloud formations and directions before continuing his line of thoughts more to himself then not "... not gonna rain, but it's gonna get cold - we should make a fire pit."  
  
He finished the sentence getting inside the cavern and exploring it, leaving his boss behind since the older one was not really in the mood of following.  
  
Black Hat sat at the end of the open hole in the rock wall and looked above the tall trees and other hills, at the sea. It was as blue and clear as in his old days on Jurassic era. The mixture of greens dancing in the wind smells like pure and permanent preserved natural areas that could habit lots of species of animals - even if... they saw none bigger than a turtle, and were all cold-blooded reptiles and insects.  
  
Frowning, the elderly dark being looked at his own hand and clenched his fingers once more. It was so weird... he felt like living his earliest periods. When he was still trying his new abilities. An overgrown power, accumulated and trapped, underneath his own skin - unable of discharging freely.

 

It wasn't really a very productive time if he was being honest. And he doesn’t even remember when it all finished. He slightly recalls a bright light and a ground shaking, and then… the drunk feeling of being irrational just vanished someway.

 

A really long time ago indeed.  
  
"Jefe," he heard the scientist calling from the echo emanating from the inside. "It's empty and not really humid so..."  
  
Black Hat looked up but couldn’t see his employee. He waited for Flug to conclude his speech.  
  
"...I-I picked some marble pebbles when we were down by the beach, and I found some leaves and twigs here, s-so I... I'll light a fire, ok?"  
  
The eldritch replied with an affirmative grunt, then took a deep breath from that fresh nostalgic air and sighed. He could already fell his nerves and instincts regress to juvenile - old, _indomitable_ \- ones.  
  
Like... this uncommon and uncontrollable hunger for _crustaceans_.

 

He took this classic top hat off, and his upper vest. He took his dress' shoes out and unbuttoned his social shirt. Then, he looked at the horizon and saw the sea not too far away - deciding to go fish.  
  
When Dr. Flug came back after lighting the fire inside the cavern, he only saw his boss' clothing thrown on the floor of the opening. He worried. Looking at all direction, he saw a dark point in the water by some conglomerate of rocks near the beach, and half-closed his eyes trying to identify if it was the eldritch.

 

“What...?” he asked himself, confused, and jumped to the ground going to the demons encounter.

 

The scientist was not really useless when it came to surviving in the woods. His military training was as great scored as his math test in his first university. He could live for sometime in that island but… if he was being sincere - he probably would last less without company.

The doctor was _dependent_ , in different ways. He would go mad and be really unproductive if being left independent. And his boss was one of the few people who could read that necessity. Manipulating it.

 

But, likewise, the scientist was one of the few people who could read some of Black Hat’s needs as well. Flug likes to think it is a win-win situation. Even if it was only his point of view.

 

Getting close to the beach again, he saw Black Hat shirtless with 2 fishes in one taloned hand and a crab in the other one. The eldritch saw him, but did or said nothing. Sitting under a tall tree the scientist took a few rocks and vines and made a hatchet - then, took another rock and he edged it into another larger one, making a knife.

 

Black Hat fished about 8 edible aquatic animals, and Flug crafted about 4 basic survival tools before the sunset.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-

 

The same night, the doctor cooked their dinner. The cavern was, as expected, colder - but the warmth coming from the fire supplied the need for both.

 

“When it gets sunny again, I’ll explore some more.” Flug said, inspecting the food so it wouldn’t burn. “See if I can find some _ore_ …”

 

The scientist was elaborating a way to get them all out of that island, and his main plan was to build a variable capacitor to tune to an amateur radio, or an airport radio-communication one - however, for that, he needed a few _metals_ which, unfortunately, weren’t part of the composition of the aircraft carcass.

 

Devouring some cooked crustaceans, Black Hat nodded but seemed off…

 

The doctor knew there was something else perturbing his boss so he asked non challenging.

 

“What’s troubling you, sir?”

 

Staring into Flug’s eyes, Black Hat, not really far away, sighed.

 

“I’m probably going to share this information anyway if we delay on getting off this damn piece of land.” Replied the eldritch, and the doctor kept quietly listening to him. “I'm _retrogressing_.”

 

He saw Flug paying attention. After some more seconds, Black Hat took another deep breath and explained a little more.

 

“There is something in this place that is very similar to my time spent on prehistoric period. And, at that duration, I wasn’t fully… _rational_ .” He kept saying. “I don’t think it’s frailty or weakness, more like an inhibitor. But I can’t feel the source, therefore I can’t fight it. And, at the same time, I don’t _want to_ . Like a painkiller addiction - it half makes me satisfied with the situation. And the ultimate problem, is that it could be _anything_.”

 

At that, Flug decided to pick his fish from the fire before it gets burned, and started biting it - still paying total attention to his boss.

 

“It was a futile time. Back then. I did nothing besides eat, sleep and mate.”

 

Swallowing some of his fish, the doctor coughed embarrassedly.

 

Black Hat didn’t smirk, and just continue his dinner.

 

“How--” Flug was about to ask, but his boss beat him answering quickly.

 

“I _shapeshift_.”

 

“...Oh.”

 

It was still weird, but the scientist couldn’t stop thinking about it. To keep a conversation running, Flug just changed the subject.

 

“The retrocession… How is it?”

 

“Is fast.” Black Hat flexed his taloned fingers - dirtied by crustaceans' remains - feeling his hand shake a little. “It’s consuming my ration by the day - probably a few more weeks and I won’t be able to speak clearly anymore, or reason the words. I will--” He pressed his lips together and the hand clenched. “--became nothing more than a stupid _animal_.”

 

Sweating could, Flug held his breath and asked.

 

“Am I go-going to die?”

 

“I don’t think so.” Looking at his scientist with thin, light, reptile eyes, the eldritch smirked maliciously. “But if I were you, I wouldn't entice me.”

 

_God, help this human._

 

 


	2. The part about freedom of speech.

 

 

When Flug woke up in the morning, there was a snake rolled up his legs and waist. He started shaking in fear but didn’t yell, knowing it could get angry and attack. The scientist looked around searching for his boss in hope of a helping hand, but Black Hat was nowhere to be seeing. He was about to panic when he recognized a laugh coming from the shadows.

 

“S-s-sir, please--” he tried to cry out for support.

 

Outing himself from the darkness, the eldritch flicked his ophidic tongue while sporting a glee smile. He didn’t make any sound, but Flug could deduce he was speaking to the venomous creature.

 

The last one, still rolled up in the scientist’s leg, flicked its tongue as well, staring at Black Hat.

 

He let out a small laugh in response.

 

“I like it.” the eldritch commented, “I may keep it.”

 

Sweating cold, Flug took a deep breath and whimpered being scared and in need of help.

 

Black Hat came closer and opened a taloned hand near the snake face - the reptile looked, flicked it’s ophidic tongue once again, and disattached from the human, climbing the other’s dark skin.

 

“I’ll think of a name later.” The eldritch commented, playing with the deadly venomous snake climbing his right arm.

 

The scientist could finally sigh in relief and wake up properly. Now, getting off the ground he was currently sleeping, he stretched and started elaborating his morning routine. Flug picked some of the tools he crafted in the day before, and looked at the eldritch when he listened to his call.

 

“I came to a conclusion.” His boss said, walking slowly into the entrance, being followed by his employee - although the scientist was still a bit far since the snake was staring at him. Black Hat turned around and shared a serious look with the doctor, complementing. “I might lose my mind unexpectedly. _Sporadically_. And, if that happens, you need to bring me back.”

 

“How, sir?” asked, the human.

 

“Well, something that makes me think, ratiocinate, figure or labor my brain. For example, _angry_.” He answered, and continued “So, try angering me when I start losing focus on reality.”

 

There were some things the scientist just had to accept with the time spent in the manor. The main three rules - of those things - were to never laugh at, refuse or angry Black Hat. And Flug never dared to think of the deviation and conflict it would have when two of them crossed.

 

He froze, then, he panicked, and lastly, he made it very _evident_ that his mind had stopped working for a second.

 

Black Hat arched an eyebrow - as well used as antennas (or was the other way around? Flug never knew) - and seemed slightly concerned.

 

“ _Breath._ ” Commanded, seeing as the other one was not really doing that.

 

The scientist took a deep breath as ordered and exhaled. “H-how am I su-suppose to do that, sir?” Asked, shaking in doubt. “Wh-what if I die in the process?”

 

Sighing, Black Hat shrugged.

 

“You already do that on daily basis.” The eldritch replied. “And I never killed you. So, I probably won’t.”

 

Said that, the dark creature turned again proclaiming he was going for a walk.

 

Dr. Flug, as a blessed devout employee he was, accepted the warrant and - although still worried - set out on the search for supplies.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

When it was almost 11 in the morning, the scientist found a _Mine_ inside another cave. It was similar to the one they were currently using as shelf and protection - somewhat big and humid, but not too much. The cave was so dark the human could barely see inside it, so he made a small torch. There, to the doctor's surprise, he found copper, silver and some precious stones such as emerald and quartz.

 

He also found a skeleton and a broken boat, unnerving himself, but he ignored them for a greater purpose.

 

Flug started mining, thinking about his life and hoping that both Demencia and 5.0.5. were safe and sound, wherever they were.

 

After he got a hand full of natural stones, he put some of the ore in his _bag_ \- a simple one that survived the fall and ended up at the beach the day before.

 

The scientist spent some more time there, mining, and elaborating a way to warm and mold the metals into something useful.

 

He was a genius and would find a way eventually - he just hoped he could do it quickly.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

“Do you remember your first day?”

 

The question picked his attention from the segregation he was doing on the ore blocks full of stones and natural metals. When he realized what was asked, he started to sweat cold.

 

“Y-yes, sir.” replied, uneasy.

 

The day they met, Flug crashed his economical plane into Black Hat’s manor - specifically inside a lab, which was unexpectedly coincidental. Then, Flug was urged to make himself valuable or he’d die painfully.

 

He was a 26-year-old engineer with a brilliant mind and an already old pilot license. Skinny, wavy light brown hair, flannel shirt and glasses. He had some scars in his face - under his eye and in the forehead - made by an accident in his previous work while testing a dangerous weapon, and the crash itself. He also had freckles.

 

When Black Hat thought the human’s life was indeed worth it - he employed him, making him choose a mask to hide his previous life’s face. The human chose something he used to _hate_ to symbolize his bad choices in life, then, he modified and put the thick goggles he used in the fly to reinforce the memory of his end. After that, he signed a paper that abdicated his soul to the eldritch demon, devoting himself to his principles and fundamentals, and decided to start another life with a new identity - being a dedicated and hardworking scientist of Black Hat’s Org.

 

His boss was looking at the human from above - sitting in a big rock stuck on the wall. Flug knew he was just capable of such because he was…  well… _inhuman_.

 

“... I was on the roof, contemplating some options that were offered to me at that time. I was looking into the sky, feeling barren… I know it doesn’t make sense but--” He said slowly and calmly, as in the kind of _peace_ someone feels while in a long wished vacation. But he sounded slightly _distressed_ , analyzing something that he himself found improbable and yet curious “-, on _that day_... I wished into the vastness of the space to give me an adherent. And, 10 minutes later, I got one.”

 

The scientist stopped twisting some of the copper with another tool he built with rocks and wood, freezing.

 

_Did he just---?_

 

The eldritch could tell his employee was struggling. But he couldn’t read the reason through his expression.

 

“Adherent is like a _disciple_ \--” He decided to explain, deducting it was the main reason Flug didn’t reply at all to that comment, but was interrupted.

 

“--I know what that means,” The scientist said, quickly feeling like that action was probably rough and unnecessary. “-S-sir.” He added in the end.

 

Black Hat frowned.

 

For some reason… He wanted to see what Flug looked like when being rude to him.

 

Like… his true self.

 

His _evil_ true self.

 

Black Hat felt like he wanted nothing more then what feels _natural_.

 

They were stuck in that island, he wasn’t even sure they could make it on time of getting out of there - before he completely loses his senses. He wanted to feel as... _spontaneous_ as possible until that time came. And to have that, he wanted the human to stop being too submissive.

 

The eldritch wanted to _argue_.

 

“What if... I was the one that made you crush your plane?” He asked in mischief, laying on his chest, holding his face up with a taloned dark hand while the other just hangs off the cliff of the rock he was on. He was with his - now dirty - social shirt unbuttoned, and barefoot. Looking down at his employee by their bonfire, he smiled impishly.

 

Black Hat could see in the way his scientist stopped working and just sat there, with his back to him, digesting the words. He was shaking, maybe in rage, maybe in pain and fear, maybe in despair. The eldritch couldn’t guess.

 

But Flug kept quiet, making the dark being unhappy.

 

After all, he wanted him to say something - wanted to listen to that silly full-of-himself smart comeback he let scape occasionally.

 

It took him a full minute to remember that his scientist was probably full of things to say, but didn’t,  _simply_ because Black Hat was still his boss and a much powerful and stronger creature - that could kill him with a thought. Even if he was having trouble with his abilities.

 

He clicked his tongue in upsetness, sighing.

 

“I’m _allowing_ you to be yourself, without minding what I might think of it.” The eldritch said, “I’m not _caring_ at the moment so… you are allowed freedom of thoughts.” and really meant that.

 

Taking a deep breath in, Flug got up and turned around, looking straight into his boss’ face.

 

He looked like he was crying a bit.

 

That was something Black Hat didn’t know he wanted the _most_.

 

 _Distress and Sadness_.

 

Damn... it got him off guard…

 

And worked him a bit as well...

 

For some reason, now, Black Hat was a little _excited_.

 

There was a strong _want_ \- a want to make that human cry a little bit more so he could taste those tears...

 

He wanted to see Flug’s face without a bag, swollen and red. To bit him and make him scream, or maybe scare him until he runs - and then,  _hunt him down_.

 

He was a little _more_ excited after this though.

 

“I-I know it wasn’t you,” He heard Flug finally replying. “but reminding it hurts nonetheless - It’s like realizing you _died_ . I had _dreams_ to accomplish before that.” he took a deep breath, allowing himself to freely engage in the conversation after being told he could “I didn’t _realize_ I was already kind of a villain since the beginning, but with different objectives… Since I worked for the government, I knew who you were, and I admired you in a respectful way. I still do, really.” he smiled under the bag, but it didn’t reach his voice so Black Hat probably hadn’t noticed “B-but I had another kind of wishes in life, besides manufacturing weapons or such for villains… and I had to give up on then all - my dreams, it is.” He half whispered.

 

Releasing a deep breath in, Flug's voice becomes even more serious and truthful.

 

“E-even though… after some time... I _enjoyed_  being part of your schemes. And then I couldn’t get away from the feeling that my life until that was too casual and _boring._ A-and, I found myself feeling that I _wanted_ to follow your word, your ideas, your--” the word broke in his throat, but he swallowed it, decided to not run from that opportunity. “... y-you _completely_ , actually.”

 

The cavern becomes silent.

 

The scientist felt fear, but didn’t felt regret, and decided to continue his monologue. He wasn’t looking at his boss anymore, but knew Black Hat was staring down at him, like a feline would his prey.

 

“I used to drink a lot, you _know_ this.” he shrugged with one shoulder, beginning again. “I drunk mainly because I kept thinking about the life I lost, and because I was deep down reprimanding myself to be _liking_ this chaotic new life I was forced to have - pulling my mind and creativity to work in super cool stuff I’m, honestly, _proud_  of creating for you - but, also, scare to death that I lost my free will and everything else.” he let an unexpected laugh escaped his lips before continuing. “Hell, I’m just getting things more confusing…”

 

Grunting and scratching his head under the papermask, he gesticulated in desistance.

 

“It’s like-- I am _divided_ .” Flug sighed whining, holding his head in his hands. “I’m a devoted man that sincerely think it is an opportunity of changing my life for _better_ , and, at the same time, I’m a scared man that every once in awhile remembers he’s chained, and imprisoned, and silenced, and- and will never get _to be himself_ again.” Pausing, as if realizing something, Flug looked up at Black Hat’s impassive face and asked with another wave of tears filling his eyes “D-does… does this contract make me im-mortal as well?”

 

The eldritch didn’t answer. Mainly because he couldn’t fully _comprehend_. He felt like he wanted to pat Flug’s head, or let him sleep in his chest - though not really knowing _why_.

 

His… _capacity_ of reasoning was shorting by the excitement he felt in feeling the nervousness and uneasiness in Flug’s perimeter. Not really a good conversationalist in that state. So he didn’t answer.

 

Black Hat chooses to jump down at the floor and fell majestically. He wasn’t grinning but there was something in his eye, making it shine while staring and approaching the scientist.

 

Flug flinched a little when he saw the eldritch get close.

 

Black Hat sat beside his employee and inclined to sniff him, making Flug uncomfortable. It’s a fact that neither had a descent bath in almost three days. After a second in the human personal bubble, Black Hat reached to take off Flug’s paper mask - but the scientist pushed himself away from the taloned dark hands, sniffing his last tears away.

 

“ **Take it out--** ” The boss tried to demand, but was cut off.

 

“No!” Denied, shaking his head slipping in the cavern’s floor to get more space between them, trying to get off Black Hat’s reach.

 

Frowning, the eldritch inclined more in his direction feeling the want become more and more irrational. As if it was _instinctive_.

 

He wanted to see Flug’s face.

 

So we will take that damn paperbag off.

 

Simply as that.

 

He growled and prepared himself to jump his employer’s body when Flug picked a random rock beside his hand and throw it in the demon’s direction, hitting his forehead and making his top hat fall off.

 

There wasn’t a small bowler hat under that, and, if Flug wasn’t shaking in fear of being killed at that moment, he would be in utter _surprise_ , impressed and charmed by the small quadruplet of horns in the other’s head.

 

 **_Why_ ** _did I do that?!_

 

When Flug was thinking and regretting his own actions, Black Hat paused for a long minute and just blinked refocusing in the situation, he saw his taloned hands pressed in the ground and the position his body was taking - and sat back.

 

He was angry, yes. _Furious_. But it brought him back from his mindless instinctive and savage actions. Why was he trying to take Flug’s bag away again?

 

The employee probably noticed this all, because he stopped shaking for a second, and seemed intrigued and curious about the eldritch’s thoughts.

 

“S-sir?”

 

“I’m going out for a second” he mumbled and got up, walking out of the cavern.

 

Staring at his employer’s path, Flug bit his lips and held down the feeling of wanting to follow him. The human looked down at his radio prototype and sighed - he should end that as fast as possible.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploading before my extended vacation ends.


	3. The part they dance under the rain.

 

 

 

By the fifth day Flug had built a small three-walls-and-a-roof shack by the beach so they could stay there without getting too much sunburn - at least for the human.

 

The radio was functioning but he couldn’t syntonize any station, frustrating both of them. So, while he tried to get any signal of living in the mile-area, they went with the surviving plan day by day.

 

Every day, Flug climbed up a hill in the top of the mount they found the cavern, and checked the weather. Then, they would explore some path or a different direction they didn’t have time to go yet.

 

The island was very big, but they couldn’t really found Demencia or 5.0.5. even if they looked as they did eventually.

 

When the sun was up in the sky, they would meet up at the beach were Flug built the shack and they would spend some time there.

 

Black Hat wasn’t a too much help with the radio, but he did fish and went to pick fruits, rocks or wood - depending on what Flug needed.

 

The dark eldritch was too relaxed for someone trapped in an uninhabited island. And since the last episode - he didn’t want to use his hat anymore. It was still lying there in the floor of the cavern somewhere.

 

Seeing his boss without his hat and with those… Flug didn’t really stop to analyze them… were them _goat horns_?

 

At that moment, Black Hat was laughing at something a random lizard was telling to him. There were a bunch of reptiles sitting around the eldritch flicking their tongues in an incomprehensible conversation that just the demon could really engage in. One of those scally creatures probably said Flug was staring at them for almost 3 whole minutes with a curious gaze, because Black Hat turned around and looked back at him sitting under the improvised bamboo-shack 25 meters away.

 

Flug deviated his stare and kept tuning the radio from FM to AM broadcasting.

 

Sometime later the eldritch approached him under the construction and asked if he wanted to go swim.

 

Frowning, the doctor looked at his shirtless pitch-skinned boss and then glanced back at his invention.

 

“I-I should focus on this, Sir.” He replied and, after saying that, he could swear Black Hat looked disappointed.

 

“Hmm” The older being sounded, going back to his new scaly friends.

 

If Flug had to guess - it looked like they were all looking at them.

 

It was a very curious situation.

 

A little bit like _college_.

 

“S-sir!” called him, after the chill of reminding old not-really-good-times memories stopped running his spine.

 

Turning around, Black Hat seemed a little surprised.

 

“I-I forgot to warn you!” He shouted a bit, but continued with a little less volume in the voice. “I-it’s gonna rain tomorrow, so we should stock up some food.” looking down at the radio, Flug couldn’t tell what was the eldritch’s expression.

 

But he did hear a confirmation sign.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

It was probably 3 or 4 in the morning by Flug’s calculus, but the sun clock he built in the entrance of the cavern wasn’t helping him confirm it.

 

It was still raining outside and the bonfire was merely warming - probably enough for Black Hat, but not for him. He woke up feeling chills in his spine and poked at the fire to emanate a little more warmth in his direction. He looked beside him and saw the crafted radio turned on, but not emitting any sound.

 

Black Hat was laying down not too far from him with _little jack_ hugging his upper arm, also sleeping.

 

The snake woke up when felt Flug staring at them and flicked its tongue. The scientist lifted a hand up and waved in greeting. They weren’t mad at each other anymore. Thanks to Black Hat and his ability at ophidian conversation.

 

Flug stood up to get some more fuel to the fire. Their stock was almost gone but it was probably enough to last until the rain stopped pouring outside, besides the woods and dry leaves they stocked fruits and some crustaceans Black Hat was addicted to eating.

 

Flug also wanted to eat the crab they cooked but… crustaceans tend to have different reactions on humans organism and body.

 

Well, not for everyone, probably. But for him, yeah - It got him… _fidgety_. Down there.

 

It _is_ quite normal, isn’t it? Dopamine and Norepinephrine and such.

 

Oh well, it’s just a precaution anyway - being stuck in an island with your boss in the middle of the Pacific Ocean… you can’t be too cautious, right?

 

Especially if said boss is looking more and more touchy and lively every day. Reaching Flug’s shoulder and pulling him in his direction whenever he wanted attention or ask something. Sitting beside the human in the sand under the shack’s roof and stare at him working all afternoon without saying a word - or talking with his scaly reptiles new friends while stealing glances at him to make sure he was working, or something. Inviting Flug to follow him outside and taking his hand - leading them to a different hill to stargaze, laying together under the lights of the moon and the stars breathing the pure and unique oxygen his lungs will ever get. Asking Flug about his fears and the old wishes he wanted to conquer before crashing his plane - and making fake promises of letting him go if he swears to come back, or maybe helping him fulfill them if he wished so. Not letting his hand go when the scientist wanted to scratch his eyes trying to not cry knowing all that was untrue and Black Hat was just being a stupid irrational being trying to convince him that everything is _ok_ , so he could probably crush his heart - once they are back home. And then, finally getting back to his normal state when Flug decides to anger him with straight hurtful truths, and rancor built up in his throat, slapping his dark and smooth face strongly - while letting free the retained tears - when the eldritch started to power-win his mind.

 

Waking up in the morning like nothing happened because that’s… that’s just Black Hat’s absent mind working - pure instinctive actions upon feelings Flug is having.

 

He was probably still _hanging out_ with him because he was bored, and in need of company to not go mad - or paying attention to his employee makes him a little bit more rational…

 

Sighing, Flug turned around and refueled the fireplace - lying again in the floor, hugging his own body.

 

How many days had passed already? Almost a week?

 

Closing his eyes again, Flug allowed himself to be carried away by sleep once more.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

It didn’t pass more than two or three hours - a really loud sound took place inside the cavern.

 

Flug yelled jumping scared at the sudden noise and looked in all the directions to get to the source of it.

 

It came… from the _radio_.

 

Holding his breath he tried to focus on the meaning of that sound. What was that?

 

Was it… _music_?

 

He withdrew the oxygen and relaxed a little, but his heart was still agitated by the sudden situation.

 

The human reached for the radio fast and, when his fingers were almost touching it, he felt a shiver run down his spine as five taloned fingers touched his upper arm and slid his skin, intertwining said fingers between the human’s ones - the dark and tender arm controlling them, also slid by Flug’s flesh and he could feel a heavy breath in his nape. There was an unmistaken sensation of being embraced and he smelled the essence of fresh pinus and gray in the air near his shoulder.

 

He bit his lips and waited for something to happen.

 

Black Hat understood the human’s actions and spun him around to look him in the eye. Their intertwined fingers had yet to apart, and, to make it even more difficult, the eldritch closed his hand in the human’s one. His eyes were thin like his many reptiles friends’.

 

“Let’s dance.” He said, grinning.

 

The music had the tune of an old country song, but with an acoustic mixed to it. Not an unpleasant one, but not really a _dancing_ one.

 

“ _Outside_.” He said again, opening, even more, his grin.

 

Arching both his eyebrows, Flug shook his head - outside was still raining!

 

“Come’on” Black Hat started pulling him to the entrance direction.

 

“No!” Shouted the human “It’s pouring!” He tried to stick his feet into the sand and soil floor of the cavern but his boss was stronger and determined, he pulled Flug into his chest with force - making him stagger. The eldritch, then, bowed and took the human in his right shoulder, lifting him.

 

The scientist lost his breath with the sudden - and fast - movement, and blushed reviewing what exactly had happened.

 

“W-what--SIR!!” He shouted again, pushing the black creature’s body to unlink them. “NO, PLEASE!!”

 

Black Hat ignored him, walking unchallenged in the outside direction.

 

Flug looked up and saw the fireplace, Little Jack and the radio still playing a - probably - local music style he couldn’t recognize. The drops were crackling in the rocks and leaves of the trees nearby, adding to the sound of music a relaxing tune. He touched his paperbag, heavy breathing in half-panic.

 

“M-My bag-- S-Sir, Please. My bag i-is going to ruin completely!! I don’t have another one!! PLEASE!!” He pleaded.

 

And he kept pleading, but Black Hat didn’t stop.

 

The drops poured down him like a shower being turned on instantly. It wet their clothes, their footwear, Black Hat’s face and Flug’s mask.

 

It got ruined in a _second_.

 

The eldritch only put him down on the floor again when he realized his employee stopped pushing and punching him. He was smiling, the human noticed. Like he did that on purpose - like that was Black Hat himself punishing him as he usually did when a failure machine he built didn’t reach the expectative, or an unaccomplished mission he designated the robots to fulfill was interrupted by heroes.

 

That bloody eldritch wasn’t mindlessly manhandling him without reason - he just wanted to mess Flug up.

The doctor was _fuming_.

 

“WHY?!” Flug shouted, punching the older’s chest with several hits, but stopped when his right hand held in a firm grip and he sensed Black Hat approaching him a little more, getting really close to his face. The dark creature reached the human’s ruined paperbag and tore it easily - revealing Flug’s real face to get wet under the rain.

 

Black Hat kept grinning until he finished removing all the paperbag in his employee's uncovered face, leaving only his thick frame goggles.

 

“That’s better.” Said that rough and thick voice that shivered the small hairs on the back of Flug's neck. “Now I can concentrate on something, again.” then he touched the human’s marked cheeks for the first time in years.

 

The scientist blushed, but nothing else did.

 

The music ended in the distance, and another one came along - it was an old song in english, something about changes and relationships, Flug couldn’t remind the singer if his life depended on it. A melodic acoustic sound. Flug tried to not think too much in the lyrics.

 

Suddenly his body was spinning and he stumbled once more, facing the horizon. There was a taloned hand in his stomach and another one in his upper arm.

 

With a thunder exploding nearby, he heard.

 

“I lost two days of memories.”

 

The scientist’s eyes widened, and when he looked over his right shoulder he could see the eldritch frown with a face of sadness and contained despair - it was not a good sign on his boss.

 

Not remembering is bad, _really bad_. It means the situation is getting worse.

 

Holding his breath, Flug put a hand on top of the eldritch - reluctantly - while he tried to calm him.

 

“How are you feeling right now?” The scientist asked, shaking a bit with the cold rain still running down his clothes and hair.

 

Sighing, Black Hat spun his employee around once again - holding his hand in a dancing position.

 

“Weak,” He shrugged a little, pulling them in circles with the rhythm. “incompetent and _faltering_.”

 

The rain was pouring in them, making their clothes, and underclothes, extremely wet. Black Hat’s body was warm and Flug found himself unconsciously inclining himself into his boss, seeking that warmth - while both engaged in the anharmonic dance.

 

“You're nothing like that, boss.” The scientist whispered in reply. “Y-You just need to fight a little more. I-I will find a way to get us out of here, I pr-promise…” It wasn’t easy for him either. The faster they went back home, the faster his boss will erase his memory about everything that happened until there, and easier it is to simply keep living his previous life. “J-just hold on a bit longer, ok?” His free wet hair covered his eyes, when he finished his plea.

 

Freeing his hand and reaching for the short strip of the human’s hair blocking his view, the eldritch stared directly at his employee’s eyes throw the goggles.

 

Someone started singing another song on the radio and Flug blushed really hard suddenly.

 

Black Hat permitted himself to contemplate the adorable situation, he didn’t know the song.

 

“That’s…” breathed Flug, averting those reptilian eyes. “...a-awkward.”

 

Arching an eyebrow, Black Hat just kept staring in the human’s blue eyes. He didn’t remember the song _until_ George Michael started singing about dance floors - then he did get the message.

 

Humans tend to use that kind of music to romance each other, didn’t they?

 

Oh well, why not try it while his mind is still reasoning and conscious…?

 

He was in the _need_ since some days ago, after all…

 

And memories can always be erased… _Again…_

 

With the taloned hand in Flug’s uncovered face, Black Hat embraced him with the other arm in his lower back, pulling him into a kiss.

 

For years, the scientist didn’t feel that sensation. And the impact came with a shiver through his whole body, taking his breath away. And, at that second, Flug opened his mouth by mistake, receiving attention and pressure on erogenous zones he wasn’t even sure himself knew existed inside his mouth.

 

He moaned, mindlessly.

 

Being held is really something _uniqu_ \-- Oh god, _no!_

 

_It was his boss!_

 

Flug tried murmuring something, pushing his boss away from him--

 

How’s the probability they ever kissed before and Flug lost his memory? Because _damn_ …

 

Black Hat sure knew his weak points…

 

The arm in his lower back slid under his shirt and scratched his skin, yanking another full-mouth moan, that was devoured by the dark creature’s ophidic tongue.

 

Black Hat’s sharp teeth, and his acid saliva, were making his mouth numb. How did it even work, anyway?!

 

And more importantly, why did he feel like _he knew that taste_?!

 

The taloned hand scratching his back were enjoying itself with his spine, making him arch like a lunatic - and the eldritch, apparently, was more than happy with that accomplishment, sliding his other hand down from Flug’s face and through the human’s wet shirt until he found something of his interest. And, with two taloned fingers, he played with it - making the human jerk his whole body shaking, whining loud.

 

“Didn’t I say to _not entice me_ , Flug?” Smiling like a predator, Black Hat dared to tease. But he was also with flaw respiration - not going unnoticed by the scientist.

 

Biting his lower lips, Flug frowned accusing his boss with a stare. He was red as a tomato, and the cold drops of the rain weren’t helping with his shivers.

 

Grinning at the human’s pity state, he opened his mouth once more to tease him - then he felt two slaps in his face.

 

A full-hand slap, on both his cheeks. At the same time.

 

The eldritch widened his eye. Cracking his monocle.

 

_How DARE HE?!_

 

Fuming, Black Hat glared at Flug with raged and bloodthirsty eyes.

 

“Y-y-you w-we-were--” Flug tried to reply something but he was too scared to do so.

 

“I. _WAS_ . **_NOT_ **.” Replied Black Hat, putting emphasis in every word.

 

Shaking with fear, Flug tried to get away from his boss’ unstable state but those hands didn’t free him.

 

“S-so-sorry, j-jefecito!!” Pleaded the scientist, with watery eyes.

 

Sighing hard, the eldritch rolled his eye, trying to calm himself.

 

At least it worked in a way - He wasn’t _excited_ anymore.

 

But just because he was a little bit enraged by the outrage, Black Hat pinched the scientist’s nipples hard before freeing him.

 

 

 


	4. The part with fruits, diving and realizations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello folks.  
> I'm mildly drunk.  
> Hehe  
> Have an update!

 

 

 

Flug lowered the volume on the radio when he got inside, taking his shirt and footwear off - putting them near the fireplace to dry.

 

He sat beside Black Hat with a small bowl made of a half-coconut, filled with berries. The doctor wished to dry his own pants and underwear just by being near the fireplace and the warm eldritch, lying in his own arms, on the ground. He wasn’t planning on getting any more exposure by taking his pants off… especially in the dark creature’s presence.

 

He looked at his bowl. There were lots of different types of cherries and berries on the island, some of them he knew was edible but never had the opportunity to try. It was curious, the taste… the smell… the texture. Most of them were citric, and he found a liking to it easily.

 

Black Hat looked at his doctor seated not really far from him and decided he wanted some of those colorful fruits.

 

“This place is making me unhealthy, I need a distraction.” He said, pulling himself up to sit beside his employee. “Give’me.” and reached for the bowl.

 

Readily, Flug gave him the bowl.

 

“I had an idea.” replied the scientist before his boss could eat any of the juicy tropical fruits.

 

Arching an eyebrow, Black Hat asked silently.

 

“How about you try guessing some of those fruits’ name just by their taste?” He suggested. “This place has probably almost a hundred of different fruits and nuts,” Flug explained and concluded, reaching for the bowl again, taking it from his boss’ hands. “this way you will work your mind constantly and always be on control.”

 

Frowning, the eldritch nodded - he liked that idea.

 

“Agreed,” lying down again, Black Hat rested his head on his employee’s lap, grinning impishly. “But I’m going to enjoy it like _this_.”

 

Agitated, and slightly embarrassed, Flug looked at Little Jack staring at them from afar - probably laughing at the human’s situation.

 

The eldritch opened his mouth, waiting for an offering. So the scientist picked a random fruit, examined it to remember its popular name and let it drop in the bear trap his boss call a mouth.

 

Black Hat closed it quickly and enjoyed seeing his employee scared and uncomfortable state. The fruit was pretty good -  sweet but also citric, it reminded of something spicy but he knew it wasn’t. He never tasted anything like that. It had seeds inside, but he swallowed anyway.

 

“So? Which’s it?” asked the human.

 

“I have no idea.” shrugged Black Hat, truthful.

 

Sighing, Flug exhaled heavily, frustrated with his boss.

 

“It’s Pitanga!” He shouted a little, indignant. “It wasn’t even that hard!”

 

Black Hat frowned and asked even more confused.

 

“What the heck is a ‘Pitanga’?”

 

“It’s… a South American cherry.” Reaching inside the bowl, Flug picked another identical fruit and showed it in the eldritch’s face, indicating it was the same fruit he had just tasted. “I think it’s also called Surinam Cherry, but I’m not sure.”

 

Flug threw the red and orange little fruit inside his own mouth, and went to pick another one - spiting the seeds a second later.

 

“This one is tricky,” The funny thing with South American cherries, is that a lot of them were almost identical in appearance, but the taste is always different. “It looks like a common cherry, but the taste is very similar to Pitanga, actually. Although, it is a totally different fruit.”

 

Humming, Black Hat nodded opening his full-of-pointy-teeth mouth once again. Flug dropped the small orange cherry inside it and watched those teeth rapidly close again - the scientist tried to not flinch this time, and the eldritch noticed.

 

While he tasted the fruit, he found himself analyzing his human’s face once more. His hair was wet yet and he was shirtless, his goggles a little smoky, his face still marked and freckled, his neck humid and his skin glowing by the lighting of the fire. Black Hat vaguely tried to remember when was the last time he bit those slim muscles.

 

“So...?”

 

Sadly, he couldn’t.

 

It was a really long time ago - but he was actually eager to refresh that memory. Was he B+ type? Those ones had a better taste for some reason...

 

“Sir?” Called Flug, looking at his boss’s face from above, inclining his head slightly. “How’s the fruit?” Asked again.

 

Oh yeah… The _fruit_.

 

“It’s a little sour, but it’s nice.” Black Hat replied, swallowing the seeds once again.

 

“Guess the name - we need to make your mind work, remember?” said the human.

 

Growling, the eldritch knew Flug was right. But how was he supposed to guess a name of something he didn’t even recognize the existence of? Looking at the frustrating face of his boss, Flug offered a tip.

 

“It’s a Caribbean island, plus ‘cherry’.” he said.

 

Blinking, the dark creature knew that tip was enough to get the right answer quickly, but, looking inside Flug’s eyes and seeing his tiny smile, it made him want to try it and engage in his human’s idea of activity. Even though dancing was something a little bit more pleasurable in his opinion.

 

“Guadeloupe Cherry.” Black Hat wrongly guessed, sounding uninterested and falsely sincere.

 

“... I’m pretty sure that’s not even a fruit, sir.” tried to hold back a smile of amusement as he listened to his boss’ guessing.

 

“ _Sour_ Saint Kitts and Nevis?”

 

Flug laughed out loud, but denied with his head. And, grinning playfully, he replied looking at his boss’s face from above “How can you guess the most improbable islands?”

 

“Barbados Cherry, then.” Black Hat said mindlessly, closing his eyes, and feeling comfortable in his employee’s lap.

 

“You knew it, didn’t you?” Gasped Flug, not believing in his ears.

 

“Oh, did I guess right?” Smiled mischievously, the eldritch. “What a _surprise_.”

 

Flug always thought it intriguing how his boss liked to play with the perspective he had on other people's views - just because he finds it entertaining. It wasn’t as if the scientist did not know him, Black Hat was much knowledgeable than he let it show. What makes his admiration shine brighter. There was a time, right at the beginning, where Flug used to mentally note little curiosities and manias that he noticed on Black Hat. He liked to believe that it was not his own curiosity, but rather a precaution for possible future events. He was pretty sure the dark creature knew about those annotations and erased half of them - because alcoholic preferences and musical tastes were not exactly his priority.

 

What makes him rethink about the situation under the rain a few hours ago.

 

Black Hat knew his body, and he knew his _weak points_ . It was extremely and highly probable that _something_ had already happened between them, but his loss of memory prevented him from reverberating about it.

 

This was quite frustrating.

 

Flug actually wanted to ask, but wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer. What if it had happened more than once? What if it happens periodically or constantly? How would he react at that very moment if Black Hat proposed a night together, even though he knew he would forget the next morning? Would he make the most of it, or would he be afraid all the time? Does Black Hat keep the memories for himself, or does he also erase them out of remorse and regret?

 

It happened already, had it not?

 

_How was it?_

 

“The cherries are over?” Asked the eldritch, still lying down at Flug’s lap, with his horns pressing against his thigh. “I should keep my mind working.”

 

The fireplace had almost dried his clothes, and the rain seemed to be ceasing, finally. Giving room for the morning sun.

 

“I-I still have s-some...” stammered, a little ashamed because of his thoughts. Looking inside the bowl, Flug picked a _jelly palm_. “Let's t-try it some more.”

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

  


Black Hat was pissed about being slapped all the time, so they reached an agreement.

 

Every day, the eldritch will look for and eat a different kind of edible stuff from the forest. Then, they’ll sit under the construction Flug did on the beach and Black Hat would tell him exactly what the stuff taste like, feel like, look like and where did he found it. All this while the scientist working in a satellite to increase the signal of capturing and transferring radio waves.

 

Pieces of the nice and tasteful edible fruits, nuts and leaves, he would give to Flug - so he could also taste it and name it.

 

This way the dark creature’s brain would work constantly during mornings, and Flug wouldn’t have to resort to a way of keeping him sober and rational like _angering_ him.

 

Black Hat asked his reptile friends about it, and they agreed with the idea. It was impossible for the eldritch to get poisonous, after all.

 

So, finished the task and all the edible natural things he’d picked up, Black Hat would go swim in the sea. Bring fishes, and other curious things from there.

 

In the night, they would share a dance after dinner, and, if the eldritch was still feeling helplessly uneasy, they would take a walk together - sleeping in the morning, under the shack by the beach.

 

Then, thankfully, another 4 days passed quickly with Black Hat more conscient than not. And Flug, almost done with his amplifier to try communicating with the airplane base or elsewhere, felt like it was actually really funny that they were getting along.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

“Let’s _swim_.”

 

Arching both eyebrows, the scientist stared at Black Hat lying in the sand by his side. The eldritch was looking at his face seriously, not really in the mood of receiving a deny. Before Flug could answer him, his pitch skinned employer took his hand and pulled him in his path to the ocean.

 

Flug tried saying it wasn’t a good idea, that they should keep working on the radio but Black Hat had enough of it, turning around and facing his employee, the eldritch ripped the human’s shirt off, scaring the younger.

 

“I _need_ to.” He said between teeths, taking the human into his arms and throwing him into the cold ocean water after a second. “and _you too_!”

 

Flug was not certain about the context of that ending, he was mildly irritated about his ruined shirt - and a second later he hit the water and shouted about how cold it was.

 

Blinking the drops of salt water from his eyelids, the doctor embraced his own body seeking warmth and started to shake a little with the sudden drop of temperature his system suffered. Emerging besides him, Flug saw Black Hat completely wet and clearly more _relieved_.

 

“Si-si-si-si-” He stuttered from cold, his lips shaking. “si-si-s _ir_!”

 

Not being responded, the doctor saw his eldritch boss get closer with determination. He opened his still shaking mouth to comment, ask or to sue - but he was kissed, unexpectedly. In the mouth.

 

“What--” The young human was about to question the action but didn’t have time to finish, feeling a wet and warm tongue explore the interior of his mouth.

 

Black Hat was _warm_ . So warm that the cold body of the scientist held into him like he was a _buoy_ , seeking that warmness. Enjoying the eldritch touches running down his sides and back, as a bonus - Flug allowed his boss to deepen their kiss.

 

Abruptly Black Hat stopped and slightly pulled himself away from Flug’s mouth, frowning. And before his employee could ask anything with that dumbfounded and flushed face, the creature explained.

 

“I feel less… _unconscious_  when I’m inside water, for some reason.” He breathed the words near Flug’s lips.

 

“Tha-That’s good, right?” Answered, also with heavy breathing.

 

Black Hat nodded and grinned.

 

“Hold tight.” The eldritch told his employee, taking his arms and throwing them over his shoulders from behind.

 

Hugging his back, Flug could feel even more how warm the eldritch was and sighed in bliss pressing their bodies, even more, resting his forehead in the demon’s nape.

 

Before the scientist could say something, Black Hat repeated for him to hold tight or he could get lost. Confused but never questioning his boss’ authority demands, Flug did as tell just a second before the eldritch jumped under water again taking then deep into the sea.

 

Thanks to his thick goggles, the scientist could open his eyes underwater and watch their path.

 

It was dark like the ocean always is.

 

Black Hat swam like a shark, fast and skillfully, Flug could feel the cold water hit his face and body as they traveled under it. Not too much time later they emerged again, so Flug could breathe - which he did greatly almost gasping.

 

“We are almost there.” Black Hat said, and Flug didn’t have time to question _where to_ before they were under water again, continuing their path.

 

Flug saw a few lights from the sun entering the dark water, illuminating some fishes, corals, and algae.

 

Everything he saw was combined into a _fantastic_ aquatic nature landscape.

 

A whole school of colorful fishes passed through them, swimming away. And rocks filled with numerous algae and corals were there. Cute little fishes and other aquatic animals were swimming around like it was their home. Yellow, blue, green, orange, red-- so... marvelous.

 

 _So beautiful_.

 

But… Flug got even more speechless by the time they reached the cost of another really small island near the one they were before, where Black Hat took him up to breath and said about it.

 

“I found it two days ago in the other side of the island,” he said, with his hoarse and breathtaking voice. “Thought you’d like it. It _is_ a little difficult to find this kind of preserved space nowadays--” the eldritch felt his back being hugged with force and stopped his sentence, frowning.

 

Taking a deep breath and kissing Black Hat’s head from his position on the eldritch’s back, Flug sighed happily a second before replying.

 

“ _Thank you_.” He whispered, caressing his employer’s nape with his nose, fondly.

 

Black Hat kept in silence, slowly swimming them near the cost of the newfound island with his arms. After a few tries, they ended up sitting over a jumble of rocks, because there was almost no sand in there. Black Hat rested his shoulders and back in the rock, lying down, closing his eyes and relaxing his muscles, breathing and exhaling deeply - a rarely gesture Flug saw for the first time.

 

At least he _thought_ it was, although it didn’t really felt like it.

 

“Sir…” The human called him, timidly.

 

The eldritch hummed calmly.

 

“Remember when you asked about my first day?”

 

Opening his eye and staring at his employee, he nodded.

 

“I wanted to tell you that… I know you are evil and this is not really the right word, but I can’t come up with anything else, s-so…” Flug stuttered less remembering he was given freedom of thought and speech. “... I-I think you are really _great_ .” He said, flushing, playing with his hands. “A-and… I’m actually _happy_ to be your right hand.” He ended in a whisper, feeling his face go warm.

 

Black Hat blinked a few times before replying.

 

“... I’m aware.” He said, looking into his employee’s now widened-eyes and red face. “You said it before.” The eldritch saw Flug frowning, and remembered it happened in a memory his employee _no longer had_. Therefore, it was the villain’s turn to show uneasiness and anxiety in his words. “...”

 

Flug thought to himself - _so he was right, wasn’t he?_

 

“When?” He asked.

 

“Last year.”

 

“What else have I said?” Daring, he wanted to know how deep they went into the conversation. “Did I say something about pride and admiration?”

 

It was obvious Flug knew about him erasing his memories now. However, he wasn't sure If It was more frequent than he thought.

 

Entering in the scientific calculus...

 

It was possible the scientist was even _older_ than he thought.

 

“No,” Black Hat sighed, knowing it wasn’t too much of a bother to talk about it when they were going to keep getting closer. The time spent in the Island is going to be erased from their minds again, anyway. “But you said something about helping me conquer the world again, if I wished for it.”

 

“Oh.” Sounding surprised, Flug blushed again. Knowing it wasn’t a lie - He certainly would do it for Black Hat. “Anything else?”

 

“Related to this conversation, no.” He answered, shrugging. The weather was nice. “We got _busy_.”

 

Flug wasn’t sure why he was nodding like it was normal.

 

 _Black Hat just said they did it_.

 

He held his breath a little, wanting to ask questions, but he was too ashamed to start _that_ conversation.

 

He laid down near his boss, without a shirt and yet wet. With the little courage he still had, he rested his head on the rock, near the dark being’s right arm, and touched it with his forehead.

 

Right at that moment, none of them could deny there was a mood raising. Unnerving and quite _shivering_ in Flug’s opinion, and a bit _different_ in Black Hat’s one.

 

“Our island is that one, right? Fairly close, never saw it.” The scientist said calm, very relaxed, trying to get rid of the previous mood.

 

“It is on the other side, you could not see it.” Black Hat replied, inclining his head to see Flug’s one touching his skin.

 

He admired his employee’s wet light hair and slightly blushed face, for some time. If they were on the previous island, Black Hat surely would have kissed him.

 

And very probably, much more.

 

If he was just a bit less conscious, a little bit less uncontrollable and instinctive, he would have thrown himself over Flug’s body, caress his naked skin while tasting his mouth, deep they contact by marking him with light scratches, enjoy Flug’s lower parts, bite his shoulder and drink his blood until the human came in his hands, wide his shaky legs by force over his head until there was nothing than a beautiful display of a pleasurable opportunity.

 

At that moment, he was pretty aware of their situation. And, looking at his scientist - still lying down, beside him, with closed eyes -  Black Hat wasn’t sure if staying _sane_ was a good thing anymore.

 

Flug’s respiration got stable, but the eldritch felt less and less sleepy. Like he could finally breathe better air.

 

It was so abrupt he almost didn’t notice when a little amount of his power come back.

 

Black Hat widened his eyes.

 

“ _Flug_ ,” He called, urged to tell him.

 

The scientist didn’t respond, napping in his right shoulder like a rabbit _shouldn’t_ do in the presence of a fox. Calm, serene and deliciously edible.

 

The eldritch opened his mouth to wake him up, but couldn’t do it. The white young man’s hand reached up, feeling the rough dark skin of his employer and caressed it mindlessly. Frowning and sighing in lost, Black Hat pulled the scientist into his chest, knowing - by experience - it was a nice position they both enjoyed.

 

In that way, they stayed until the sunset.

 

 


	5. The part where Flug started enjoying it fully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY FOR THE DELAY.  
> HONESTLY.  
> I could explain why it took so long, but, honestly, I don't think you guys would care.  
> I just wish for your pardon.

 

The doctor has been working for BHO for almost 17 years. In all that time, he met all kinds of people and all kinds of places. Flug met presidents, generals, and kings. He went to Kyoto, Amsterdam, Genova, Amazonas, Yellowstone and too many other places he couldn’t count on his fingers anymore. But all this time, under the post of “Head Scientist”, Flug only went to those places to _work_.

 

He never had, in more or less 13 years, a decent _vacation_.

 

Sporadically, Black Hat would tell him he could get the weekend free - but Flug never left the mansion without his boss’ permission or company.

 

He never stuffed his feet in the sand of the beach like he was doing right now. And he never swam like they did two days before.

 

Closing his eyes and breathing in the warm weather and cold wind from the ocean, Flug smiled.

 

It felt good. Really nice. Very refreshing.

 

But he had to work.

 

They had to get back to their frenetic busy and evil _lives_ …

 

A tool hanging from his left hand was taken away and Flug opened his eyes fast looking for it, ending up with a dark eldritch face staring inside his goggles completely inside his personal space.

 

Shouting in surprise, he threw his body back hitting the sand ungracefully.

 

“Sir!” Flug called, not expecting him to be back from picking their breakfast so quickly.

 

“Stop working for a bit and come with me.” Black Hat demanded, reaching a hand to pull his scientist off the ground.

 

Bewildered, the human not much could reply - almost being dragged over the sand until he could finally walk normally.

 

Flug followed his boss inside the woods of the island without complaint.

 

Not far from there, he listened to waterfalls sounds, which picked his interest and curiosity.

 

Right after realizing it - they were faced by a big open space in the middle of the threes, with sand, rocks and a natural lake. All contrasting with the beautiful view of the waterfall hitting the stones and the clear water of the said lake.

 

That place was indeed filled with so much beauty. Flug found himself gasping once more.

 

“This place--” He walked closer to the lake, kneeling and touching the water. “ _woooww_.” He exhaled the air from his lungs, admired.

 

Black Hat hummed in agreement, laughing, and when Flug stared back at him, he was grinning amused by his employee’s dumbfounded state.

 

“It’s from a natural fount. So, not salty.” He said, taking his pants off.

 

Averting his eyes from him, Flug blushed a little. And played with the water in his hand, reaching down to drink from it - he had cleaned and filtered water in the cavern they were residing but natural fonts are always something better, richer in beneficial elements. Swallowing, and pleased with the taste, he sits back on his legs, looking for Black Hat.

 

His boss was already under the waterfall, with the expression of someone highly relaxed and happy to be there. The fall of water in the rocks looked dangerous for a human, but the eldritch seemed to be enjoying the pressure of it against his back and head.

 

The scientist looked at the thin blade of water mirroring his dirty face and chest.

 

He had been working so much these days - mining ore, collecting their metals, trying to build something to amplify the antenna of the radio and some things more.

 

It has been a long time since he relaxed and permitted himself to not worry with things.

 

He could _bath_ there.

 

Taking his goggles and pants off, he entered the lake completely naked. Passing his hands through his skin, cleaning himself. He swimmed under the clear water, wetting his hair and trying the maximum to get sand and dirt out of it. Over the water, breathing the calm atmosphere of somewhere paradise, he gave up his weight and permitted himself to float.

 

The sun warmed his skin like a thermal blanket, and he almost forgot about everything else - enjoying the sensation.

 

Two hands, cold like a dead body, picked him up in the position he currently was floating. Flug didn’t shout in surprise, but he did in shame of being naked and in the arms of his boss.

 

“You are warm.” Black Hat said, pressing Flug’s side into his cold chest, making the younger human flinch and shiver. When he tried to push away a little because of the coldness, the eldritch hugged him more making his doctor trapped into his arms and pitch skin.

 

A day where the scientist could over-power the eldritch wouldn’t come soon. The villain would always have Flug at his mercy if he wanted, not just because of the contract, or because the human just felt like he needed to accomplish any desire his boss vocalized as a wish, but also because he was much stronger.

 

Sighing, Flug gave up - resting his head in the elder's shoulder.

 

The sounds from the waterfall were adding comfortableness into the mood and Black Hat walked them around, inside the lake, aimlessly, enjoying the warm body he was possessing on his arms and the feeling of having company.

 

Looking for a subject to start, given his slightly uneasy situation - Flug decided to ask about the place they were.

 

“When did you find this place?”

 

Black Hat hummed, walking them around.

 

“Yesterday, picking fruits.” He answered.

 

Flug nodded, feeling his face rub a bit on the other man’s chest with the action.

 

It felt nice. Rub his skin against his boss’…

 

What surprises the younger one was also that eldritches (in general) were never a _touchy_ being, but… Black Hat seemed to like the sensation of sharing contact through touches. It is, obviously, with a person he _wishes_ to share contact with.

 

In the demon’s mind, he also had similar thoughts - The occurrence on the other island kept coming back in his mind, although now he was much less conscious and much more instinctively.

 

Since in the other island he got a few powers back, maybe if he goes further into the ocean... he might teleport them back to Hat City. It was an easier way than wait for someone to answer Flug’s radio-communication - actually… it was too easy.

 

So easy, he pondered the situation they both were on.

 

That place was somehow a _paradise_ \- it was the perfect place for some vacation.

 

A vacation he certainly would enjoy having. Good food, Flug’s company and no worries or work to do.

 

The idea was great.

 

Maybe he could even instigate his scientist to take part in more _intimate_ actions given their circumstances.

 

“Take a break from the radio,” Black Hat said, “maybe a day or two.” He felt the scientist’s surprised tension and reformulated. “Like a _vacation_. You never leave the manor when you get those.” The employer shrugged, trying to make sense.

 

For a moment, Flug questioned himself if Black Hat had the ability to read minds since it was a thing he has thought about before being dragged to that place.

 

Biting his lips, Flug thought if his boss was out of his mind again.

 

“Sir,” He sounded out of breath by being in such proximity, being stared down by such intense eyes. “W-we need to find a way to--” Tried to talk some sense back into the eldritch but was cut out.

 

“I _found_ a way, doctor.” Black Hat said, swimming them into the middle of the lake, slowly.

 

Flug frowned, focussing on what he just heard.

 

“You did?” He asked in lost. “ _When_?”

 

Black Hat decided to tell him about the island. But of course, he wouldn’t do it without a plan to get something back.

 

“I just need to get far from here, it seems.” He concluded in the end, already in the middle of the lake and now swimming them to reach the other side, with Flug still firm in his arms.

 

The doctor was a little worried about that, why would Black Hat take so long time to tell him about it? Although it _is_ a new plan indeed, so, after the worry ceased a little, he hummed in thought, reaching a hand to his chin and plotting a new way to get them out of there.

 

“You could swim us far away until you can teleport us back to the manor.” Announced the idea, which was precisely the same plan already thought by the devil. “Them, I could take a plane and came back to find Demencia and 505.” He said lowly, yet thinking about it. “What do you think?” Asked in the end, looking up to Black Hat’s face.

 

The eldritch was with a serious expression, focussing deep inside Flug light colored eyes.

 

“I think you should stop _thinking_ for a second,” The eldritch boss said, closing their proximity a little more, until their foreheads were touching. “and enjoy your _vacation_ , doctor.”  

 

Nodding, the scientist looked down at his boss’ thin lips and thought really hard about the reason of him never leaving the manor. The long naps he woke up to in some of those free weekends - always made him feel _great_ . And now he’s just realizing it was never just the _nap_ that rid him of his pent up stress.

 

With his cheeks a little more warm than normal, he reached a _dary_ hand into the dark creatures’ lips and caressed it.

 

Hitting the scientist’s back against a rock by the side of the lake, Black Hat opened his pointy mouth so Flug could explore it with - fake biting his fingers once the doctor reached inside.

 

Gasping in worry of losing two of his main fingers, Flug flinched. At that, Black Hat took the opportunity on pulling the scientist’s wrist out of his face and kissing the human’s lips.

 

The lake was at a good temperature for _water activities_.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

“Tangerine is _delicious_.”

 

“It is.” The eldritch agreed, lying down in the shack by the beach, tasting some of the fruits he picked that morning. “It’s very _unique_.”

 

“It reminds me of _champaign_.”

 

Frowning, Black Hat huffed incredulously.

 

“... _how_?”

 

Flug was also lying down, resting his head in Black Hat’s exposed chest. He was peeling off small parts of the said fruit, eating one and giving his employer the next one.

 

“I _could_ explain it in a detailed technical way but I’m not gonna do it.” He laughed, spitting the seeds out.

 

“All right.” The eldritch said, shrugging. Receiving another part of the fruit in his mouth.

 

Flug lifted his own body, looking at his boss’ calm figure laid down on the sand by the shadow of the shack and smiled. He tried to not scratch his shoulder when he instinctively ran a hand to it. The bite wound had closed, but it still itches. Black Hat had said it would heal completely in a few more hours, so he shouldn’t worry. The healing-licks he received from time to time in it is kind of _lascivious_ , so he doesn’t mind.

 

The sex was great.

 

Like it was his first time, but also _not_ \- all at the same time.

 

Black Hat said it’s always funny to engage in sex with Flug again after erasing his memory, because his face is always priceless and so much honest - full of surprised gleam and discovered sensations. Always delicious to take, feel and see.

 

 _That was incredible_ \- The doctor had said, panting without breath, when it ended.  
_You always say that_. - Grinning, Black Hat responded, purring into his scientist’s cheek.

 

Flug felt great, his body never had that much attention and worship. Black Hat’s long tongue and claws just added to it in a _wild_ way - His boss indeed knew all his erogenous point by heart.

 

The unliked situation of not remembering things put it into a less great level, though. To not dream about it in his sleep, or treasuring the feeling in his rare self-pleasuring moments, was a pity.

 

Such a pity.

 

Like _not_ doing it again.

 

Such a waste of _opportunity_.

 

When Flug was yet out of breath, but too worked up to care about it - he stared at Black Hat’s wet, dark and naked body beside him, laughing at his dumbfounded face.

 

 _We should do it again._ \- He exhaled, half closing his eyes with deep widened pupils, biting his lower lip, and blushing. All while staring lightly malicious at his boss’ face.  
_That…_ \- The eldritch sounded surprised, looking at his human’s excited face. - _You never said_ .  
_I might have always thought about it._ \- He replied, arching his body up, daring to touch a single finger in Black Hat’s exposed clavicle, cleaning a drop of water mixed with sweat and reaching it to his own lips. - _You gave me freedom of speech, so I’m doing it._ \- Licking the drop from his fingers, Flug kept his stare fixated on his boss’ eyes. - _You’re going to erase ma memory, anyway._

 

The second round was as great as the first.

 

Flug's heart pounded on his heart in a comforting and calm way. Almost anesthetized. He felt incredibly _happy_ to be able to _remember_ the details.

 

“...What’s it?” Asked Black Hat curious, seeing his employee’s eyes staring at him down in the ground of the shack - eyes lost on thought.

 

Giggling, Flug kissed his lips tasting the tangerine’s strong flavor.

 

“Just enjoying my vacation.” He smiled into the kiss, grateful by that tiny miracle happening before his eyes.

 

And from then on, they enjoyed each other’s company just like that, without a care in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆ (I could end things here and let them be happy 4ever. But I’m not a good person.)
> 
> My current situation:  
> I only have time to update and write the fics on the weekends and, right now, both of my jobs are taking too much of my time - that's why I'll (unhappily) take a little more weeks to actually update the last few chapters.  
> BUT it's for the great cause of doing them neatly and interesting enough for you guys.  
> Just... please, don't give up on me.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the context of this story, please, leave a feedback.  
> This way I can know either I keep writing it or should I invest in another premise.  
> Every kudo you guys leave - warms my heart, unconditionally. <3


End file.
